Emma Campbell
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Emma Campbell: 1993 - 2003 Born and raised in Gotham City, Emma is the oldest of sororal twin girls born to Colin Campbell (a GCPD police officer) and his wife Marissa (an accountant). Apparently, Emma’s mother often begged her husband to quit and move their family someplace safer. Still, Emma’s father said he wanted to stay and do everything he could to make the city safer. The arguments must have been prolific. On more the one occasion, Emma was found traumatized atop the stairs, in a state of catatonic shock, having been eavesdropping on her parents. Emma Campbell: 2003 - 2008 At a young age, Emma showed a fascination with computers, using the digital medium to escape her reality. As she grew older, Emma wanted to learn everything she possibly could on the subject. To that end, she built one from the ground up, learned to read and write intricate lines of code, and taught herself to search for vulnerabilities in software. In an attempt to keep the twins safe and out of trouble, Emma’s father enrolled Emma and her sister in various after school activities and self-defense classes with Emma registering in gymnastics and taking up Aikido and Shotokan Karate in self defense. Everything would stay idyllic, by Gotham standards, until Emma turned sixteen. Emma Campbell: 2008 - 2009 While the city was in the process of recovering from the Cataclysm, Emma’s father was arrested on corruption charges. Days after his arrest, Emma’s father was found hanging in his jail cell. The news devastated his family. Emma took it worst of all, becoming withdrawn and questioning the validity of such a “broken” system. Before the Campbells could get out of Gotham, tragedy struck again. Emma’s twin, Sophia, was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The poor girl caught a bullet in a shootout between criminals and the GCPD, with forensics later suggesting she was killed by a cop's ricocheted bullet. After the two funerals, Marissa finally managed to get out of Gotham, taking an emotionally shattered Emma with her to Opal City, Texas. Emma Campbell: 2009 - 2011 A change of scenery was not the improvement that Emma and her mother hoped it would be. Unfortunately, the loss of both Colin and Sophia weighed heavily on Emma, transforming her into a darker, more withdrawn individual. She intensified her training in computers while also engaging in several online hacks of some significance. Emma Campbell: 2011 - 2012 When Emma graduated from high school as her class’ salutatorian, and decided to return to Gotham for college. She meant it to be a way to confront her past trauma, but exactly how, she didn't yet know. Away from her mother, Emma let her rage go unchecked. Her burning need for "karmic balance" consumed her. Another student, Rina Nishida, invited her to pledge a sorority. Emma had no interest in joining such a group, but Rina was convincing. Turns out Lambda Psi was a covert cell for recruiting young female assassins.Network Files: Emma Campbell 1 Wildfire: 2008 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Gremlin) Random factoids I've been able to glean: ** In her spare time, Emma enjoys sewing, watching romantic comedies, as well as reading espionage and romance novels. ** Emma’s glasses are only for fashion. She has 20/20 vision. ** Emma’s go to drinks are wine coolers, freezing cold alkaline water, and cold peach and lemonade tea. ** During Emma's "trial by fire" she killed a sex trafficker in Kasnia and then sent a virus from his encrypted phone which effectively disabled the entire sex ring for several months. Threat Assessment Resources * Metaphysical Artifact: Emma has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in her that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Safinat Dakhma Training: ** World-Class Acrobat: Emma is an Olympic class acrobat. ** World-Class Aerialist: Emma is an Olympic class aerialist. ** World-Class Athlete: Emma is an Olympic class athlete capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats as she’s been training since she was a child. One of her favorite moves is called a split jump where if the wall is as wide as she is tall, Emma can hold herself up with her legs, and drop down on her unaware foe. I have to tell everyone to be cautious when dealing with her. ** World-Class Gymnast: Emma is an Olympic class gymnast. ** Master Martial Artist: Like myself and Dinah, Emma is a Gotham City cop’s daughter who knows how to handle herself in a fight (sigh, GRRR!). Her personal fighting style is to keep her opponent at arm’s length and to punish them in close-quarters with elbows, knees, joint manipulation, and throws. *** Boxing, Aikido, Taekwondo, Shotokan Karate, Ninjitsu & Muay Thai * Genius Intellect: ** Eidetic Memory: Emma can remember large amounts of information and data and easily recall it from memory without the use of mnemonic devices or tricks. ** Polyglot: With her League training, Emma is an experienced backpacker/world traveler. As a result, Emma is multilingual and is fluent in Irish, Spanish, French, German, and Japanese * World Class Computer Hacker: Emma is an expert computer programmer and hacker due to a nearly lifelong love for computers and her degree in computer engineering and is capable of breaching many high-security systems without leaving a trace of her presence. She’s no me, but I’m sure Emma would give Felicity fits. * High-Tech Gauntlets: Stolen and reverse engineered weaponry. Each of the Assassinettes’ gauntlets has the same basic functions: minicomputer and communications system, holo-map, electric shock capabilities, and push button flashlight. In Emma’s case, her gauntlet computer is more powerful as well as being equipped with a laser strong enough to cut through thick blocks of glass or ice. ** Enhanced Microcomputer ** Communications System ** Holographic Display ** Electric Discharge ** Cutting Laser * Utility Belt: Features include built-in GPS transmitter and secret clasp to unlock. Contents include shuriken (standard and explosive), garrote wire, first aide, restraints, lock pics (standard and digital), tracking devices, mini grenades/capsules, digital recorders and listening devices. Weaknesses * Loved Ones: The two women are the closest to sisters that Emma has since her twin sister, Sophia’s, death. Emma would do anything to ensure their safety, even if it means walking into an obvious trap or directly disobeying an order from Talia. * Vindictive Streak: With Emma’s eidetic memory, and her belief in “karmic balance” she can be a harpy once you cross her. This leads her to make mistakes she wouldn’t normally make when level-headed.Deluxe Oracle File: Emma Campbell Trivia and Notes Trivia * Hard to believe by looking at her, but Emma has African heritage. * Orientation: While she identifies as straight, Emma is “lesby-like” under certain conditions. Since she’s a sorority girl, I assume one condition is her getting tipsy drunk. Also, as an assassin, Emma is known to have done whatever it takes to complete a mission, up to and including seduction of women or multiple partners. This, however, is not something Emma enjoys doing... at all. * She began to wear glasses when a guy she had a crush on mentioned that he likes girls who wore glasses. * Emma is the oldest twin by 40 minutes. * Emma isn’t always a redhead. During July, and going into August, Emma dyes her hair brown in honor of her sister. * According to chatter, Emma frequently walks around wearing fishnets and even has them on under her costume. Seriously!? I don’t get the appeal, I need to ask Dinah and Zee why they do it. * Monique and Rina can tell what mood Emma is in based on the music she’s listening to. She plays pop music when she’s annoyed or wanting to annoy, smooth Jazz and R&B when she wants to relax, and plays rap to get focused or prepared for something important. Monique knows to wait for on Jazz or R&B to tell Emma it’s her turn on a honey trap. * Rina used to tease Emma about choosing a pair of bladed fans for a backup weapon until during a sparring session, Emma disarmed Rina using her fans and sent her to the ground with a trip afterward. * Monique and Rina tease that she puts “at least 2 pounds of sugar” in her cup before she drinks it. * Whenever Emma talks to Sophia, she talks to her using their middle names: Faith and Kaylin. * Emma's current operative alias, Shana Owens, was inspired by another redhead in comics, Shana O'Hara aka Scarlett, from G.I. Joe. Notes * Emma Campbell is an original character created by AzureVirgo. * It has been retconned that Emma went to college in Gotham City, where she met Rina and Monique. Links and References * Appearances of Emma Campbell * Character Gallery: Emma Campbell Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Azurevirgo/Creator Category:League of Assassins Members Category:The Challengers Members Category:Assassinettes Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Red Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Swordsmanship Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Assassins Category:Twins Category:Female Characters Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Secret Identity Category:Computer Hacking Category:Acrobatics Category:Height 5' 7" Category:27th Reality